Las dos caras de la moneda
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: No empezó con amor... Pero terminó siendo un romance eterno. (Regalo para Lady Morgana9)


**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único: Eterno_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** _Este shot fue hecho para el intercambio del grupo de whatsapp Amigo Invisible 2018. Me tocó regalarle a la bella, Esmeralda. Espero que te guste y si no, tienes todo el derecho de reclamarme. Puede que los personajes sean un poco Ooc, puede que no. Todo depende del canon mental del que lo lea._

* * *

Ya eran dos días los que llevabas en esa camilla y te preguntas cuándo sería el momento en el que podrás salir huyendo de la enfermería, pero, lamentablemente, ese día no llega.

Suspiras viendo la ventana con aburrimiento.

¿Cómo es posible que un chiquillo de segundo año hubiera podido herirte de esa forma? Sencillo, estabas distraído y el niño estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para no ayudarlo.

El mocoso estaba colgando de sus pies en una de las escaleras movibles por culpa de Peeves y tu buen corazón, que tenías en lo muy, muy, pero muy profundo de tu alma no te dejó pasarlo por alto. No te arrepientes de haberlo ayudado, porque hubiera sido muy desastroso cargar con una muerte involuntaria en tu espalda. Mejor la tuya que la de él.

Lástima que tu momento suicida no funcionara como quisiste.

En fin, ahora estás lidiando con las consecuencias de tu heroísmo. Vuelves a suspirar, el tinte de molestia ser percibe con facilidad. La realidad es que te sientes enfadado con tus supuestos amigos, ninguno ha tenido la decencia o el interés falso de preguntar por ti. ¡Ni siquiera una estúpida lechuza te han enviado! Y estás molesto por ello.

Tan enfurruñado estás que no notas los pasos suaves que se acercan a tu camilla, siguiendo un compás de alguna canción imaginaria, hasta que una dulce voz, bastante conocida para ti, te saca abruptamente de tus pensamientos vengativos.

—Oh, vaya, Theodore Nott. Pensé que los grumpy me mentían cuando me dijeron que te habías accidentado.

Le miras el rostro con confusión. Y te preguntas si realmente está hablando contigo, algo tonto ya que dijo tu nombre desde el inicio. La observas con escrutinio, buscando la trampa en la conversación y ella se deja, sonriendo por alguna razón desconocida.

Gruñes en tu mente lo idiota que eres.

Es Lovegood, el ser más puro e ingenuo que hay en todo Hogwarts. Así que contestas con toda la elegancia de tu casa.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Por supuesto, reluciendo la educación que tu padre te dio.

—Ha sido muy lindo de tu parte lo que hiciste, Theodore Nott —continúa hablando, ignorando tu pregunta. Nada nuevo.

Cierras los ojos buscando paciencia, tomando algunas respiraciones. Y es cuando su fragancia llega a tu nariz.

Es delicioso.

Y te atragantas con tu propia saliva por lo que tu mente dictamina. Tienes suficiente de ello, por lo que intentas correrla. Pero, cómo no, ella se adelanta.

—Nos vemos mañana, Theodore. Haré caso de los grumpy y te haré compañía; traeré algo para divertirnos.

Hoy más que nunca deseaste que Madame Pomfrey de anestesiara por días.

 **…**

Acabas de abrir los ojos, después de una larga noche de insomnio, y te arrepientes de ello.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, niña! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Me gusta levantarme temprano, y ayer te dije que vendría para pasar el día contigo.

—Estoy seguro de que no dijiste eso.

—Te traje comida —señala, levantando la charola con comida que, extrañamente, no tenía forma, sin embargo, el olor es exquisito—. Les pedí a los elfos que me ayudaran a prepárate algo que te ayudará a mejorar tu espalda y las otras heridas que te has hecho.

Eres inteligente. Por lo que sabes que pelear con una persona que se la pasa divagando el 99% de su tiempo no te llevará a nada bueno.

Lo dejas pasar.

 **…**

Lo peor que pudiste hacer, dejarlo pasar.

Ya son cinco días despertando con ella a tu lado. Los primeros tres días fueron fastidiosos, pero estás hecho para acostumbrarte a las rutinas. El cuarto día ya no te sorprende, aunque sigue siendo molesto.

—Creo que y es hora de que te vayas.

Dices cuando está leyendo uno de los libros de su autor favorito, Newt Scamander. Ya no soportas su lastima y quieres ponerle fin de una buena vez a toda esta ridiculez.

Te mira con esos ojos soñadores, hay una pizca de arrepentimiento tiñendo tu mente, la sacudes lejos.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —te devuelve.

—Sí —contestar sin pensar.

Sonríe, pero hay algo en sus mirar que te oprime el pecho y, cuando quieres remediarlo, ya está atravesando la puerta.

Maldices en voz baja, aunque te convences de que así estás mejor.

Mentiroso.

 **…**

En el onceavo día, estás que te trepas por las paredes. Sólo faltan cinco días para que ten de alta, pero eso dejó de importar en el momento en el que te diste cuenta de que empezabas a extrañarla.

Son cuatro días sin verla.

Comenzaste a rememorar cada una de las horas que pasaste junto a ella, como si analizaras una poción de alto riesgo. Llegas a la conclusión de que con ella te sentías… menos solo.

Patético.

Aunque cierto. Ella llegó a ti sin que se lo pidieras, no obstante, se fue cuando se lo pediste. Compartió, todo el tiempo que pudo, contigo y le devolviste el favor con enojo.

Comprendiste que no fue lastima lo que hizo, si no que fue su deseo de pasar contigo su horas. Y te quieres golpear por ser un idiota con el único ser que se interesó por ti, porque tus amigos no han venido y ella, sin ser amiga te dio cinco días de paz.

Aunque te costara una sesión de cruciatus reconocerlo.

Notaste que su voz era como un bálsamo en tus terminaciones nerviosas, la anestesia para tu columna sensible. Su toque, cuando ella creía que estabas dormido, era exquisito. Ni hablar de su aroma a pinos con frutas silvestres.

La extrañabas.

 **…**

Libre.

Madame Pomfrey te ha corrido de la enfermería al fin.

Solo hay un objetivo en tu mente y corres, aprovechando que tienes tus huesos duros como el roble. Amenazas a niños de primero para que te den la información que ocupas y, cuando la obtienes, no dudas en ir por ello.

El alivio recorre tu piel al verla donde te dijeron. Tan bella como siempre, sentada en una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca.

Te acercas con sigilo hasta colocarte detrás de ella, sin embargo, siempre logra maravillarte.

—Me alegro que ya estés bien, Theodore.

—Luna —sueltas en un jadeo.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —pregunta sin voltear a verte. Algo extraño, porque nunca dejó pasar ver tu rostro.

No le contestas, pero te sientas.

El silencio se siente pesado y no puedes apartar tus ojos de ella. Te sientes un cobarde, quieres huir lejos. Su presencia no te deja, te atrae como la luz atrae a la polilla.

Estás jodido. Muy jodido.

—Luna… yo —titubeas, aunque no consigues su atención.

Demasiado extraño.

—Solo dilo de una vez y te podrás ir.

 _¿Qué?_

Y levanta su rostro, lleno de ríos que bajan de sus ojos. Su sonrisa está quebrada y se te quiebra el alma por verla así.

Sabes que es tu culpa y ya no puedes resistirlo.

—Perdóname, Luna. He sido un borde idiota contigo, y no estuvo bien que te corriera. Estaba asustado, ¿sabes?

—¿Theodore Nott se asusta? —pregunta con inocencia.

—Como no tienes idea. Me asusto de lo que es bueno, de lo que es sincero y bello, porque siento que lo arruinaré. Que lo mancharé con todos mis demonios.

—No eres el único demonio aquí, Theo.

Niegas con la cabeza mientras una mueca se forma en tus labios. Ella tiene razón, siempre la tiene.

—Lo sé. No lo comprendía.

—La guerra nos dejó demonios a cuestas. Los enfrentamos de forma distinta; a veces te alcanzarán y en otras huirán, no obstante, son débiles cuando los enfrentamos con aliados.

—Tú lo ofreciste.

—No quiero ser sólo tu aliada.

—Ni yo quiero serlo.

Guardan silencio y es distinto.

Tu sonrisa de labios cerrados, respalda la que ella te da abiertamente. Sabes que estarán bien, que tomaron la decisión correcta.

Son muy diferentes. No son la media naranja. Son una manzana y una calabaza. Como una moneda: dos caras siendo parte del mismo cuerpo y del mismo valor. Uno más manchado que el otro, pero valiosos.

Así era lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

Valioso.

Genuino.

Duradero.

* * *

 _Si han llegado hasta aquí: gracias._

 _¡Feliz Navidad, Esmeralda!_

 _¡Feliz navidad a todos!_


End file.
